conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
213 Arbitor Uprising
A huge conflict fought within the city of Arbitor between the Rebels and Nect. Of the two sides, Nect was victorious. This victory resulted in the construction of the Legion of Nect. History Build up First signs of a revolution began in 197, when Nect introduced a series of laws that restricted people far more than they had been previously. A few people spoke out, but they were imprisoned quickly. It was almost impossible to challenge the government, largely due to the formation of the Secret Police in 175. These acts, however, did create a feel of restlessness and frustration against Nect - the fact that nothing they could do could ever make any difference to the city, or their government. Nect claimed that 'these changes are for the benefit of the whole city, for your safety and protection'. This frustration did not die away. Instead, people grew angry at the new laws Nect was installing. However, instead of speaking out and being imprisoned, people began to meet up secretly. These groups started out as couples and friends but slowly expanded into larger groups. The largest of these were the Deficior. By 211, Deficior had over two hundred active members. At this point, a council was called of the highest ranking members, and it was decided that Deficior had the potential to grow into a force that could fight Nect. It set about recruiting members, uniting the groups together to form the most powerful independent force in the history of Arbitor. Nevertheless, this growth was not unnoticed. Nect was furiously trying to pinpoint the leaders of the operation and silence it quickly, but this was almost impossible. Each member of the Deficior new very little, even the most high - ranking members, and so capturing a single man achieved little. On top of this, the Secret Police had begun to become independent to Nect, and was choosing to take far less action in the situation than was neccessary. The Deficior had grown to a size of around 1500 people by the end of 212. It had managed to gain possession of around eight hundred rifles and tens of thousands of bullets, an armoury close in size to that of the Arbitor Police, the current force of Nect. Nect, meanwhile, was struggling to keep up. The police force, although large, was not trained for taking on such a dangerous oposition. In early 213, Nect ran the 'Arbitor Justice' campaign, asking for many new candidates for police officers so that if they had to fight the Deficior they would have some basic infantry available. The job promised one of the biggest pay cheques in Arbitor, and was successful in recruiting nearly two hundred officers. This, however, still fell far short of the amount needed to take on the Deficior. Desperate, Nect turned to the Secret Police, replacing its most high ranking staff with loyal Nect politicians. It then began to deploy as many officers into the Deficior as it could. The Rebellion Just months later, the Deficior held a final council. They concluded that their forces had reached a sufficient standard to challenge Nect for the city of Arbitor. The forces were gathered together in one of the poorest sectors of the city and launched their first direct attack against Nect, a small government building used to monitor affairs in that section of the city. The building crumbled, with many of its workers captured or injured. The Nect responded quickly with a powerful counterattack, targeting rebel outposts and brutally massacring anyone that they found there. Despite this, the rebels continued to expand their territory, taking complete control of the sector and taking over parts of two others. During this time, the 'Arbitor justice' campaign suffered badly. Many police left the force, even though there were drastic consequences for anyone that did. Many of these former police sought protection from the Deficior, who were happy to provide it. In order to maintain acceptable levels of officers, Nect were forced to withdraw squads from key outposts, losing them far more ground. With military victory seeming harder and harder to achieve, Nect turned to a new option - biological weapons. Nect had a policy of refusing to develop new technology, but they twisted the rule so that they could develop this new idea. Biological weapons had been commonplace in the final months of the war against Sateism, and it was from here that Nect based their approach. In late 213, when the Deficior had captured nearly a third of the city, Nect launched their weapon. A huge vaccine operation was operated in the Nect-controlled part of the city, making them immune to the virus. Category:Arbitor